Zombies Vs Robots Vs RWBY VS Grimm
by jazon Fox
Summary: IT's HERE! READ AND FIND OUT! RATING WILL CHANGE!


Jaune had no idea what he was supposed to do. If he made the wrong decision, he would be in hell and probably would be beaten to pulp. If he played this right, he might have chance, _but what do I say? If I say something to direct sh-" his_ thoughts were cut off by some one opening the door to the roof which he was currently standing on. Jaune froze and turned around. He saw his crush standing there, with a big smile on her face. "Hi Jaune!" said Ruby cheerfully. " What did you want to talk to me about?"

Jaune got his bearings and said "O-oh, u-mm well I was wondering if you…" he trailed of thinking of what to say.

Ruby tilted her head to one side " Go on, Jaune I don't mean to be pushy put we have to study, you know, for finals and all." She said kindly

" Ok, I was wondering if-if you wanted to-to go ou-do you want to spar with me?" stuttered Jaune. Beautiful, He just had a chance and he blew it. _ God, she's going to think I'm a weirdo_.

But surprisingly Ruby only smiled and said "Sure! I was hoping someone would ask me that! Just wait here and I'll get Crescent Rose. " Jaune nodded.

As she left, Jaune sighed and turned to face the stars. As he was studying their beauty, he saw one particular star rather odd, first off it wasn't twinkling and it seemed to be getting bigger every second. He looked around; there were more of them! And they seemed to be heading towards…Beacon? Jaune became vary scared as one of them was…heading…right…toward …him. He turned and ran towards the roof exit but it was too late, the "stars" reached and engulfed him.

Yes, engulfed him, he was inside this "star" which wasn't a star at all. Jaune felt as if he were floating in side this "bubble?" he called it that since it certainly felt and looked like one. Then an even stranger thing happened. Instead of continued falling, the thing stopped and went into reverse, It was taking Jaune. When Jaune was being pulled towards the sky he saw the rest of his team and team RWBY, each member inside his or hers little" bubble" it was then that he had lost consciousness and everything went black

* * *

When he woke up, he couldn't move. It still felt that he was floating. When he could sense that he could open his eyes and move them, he did so and found out that wasn't alone.

He, again, saw his team and team RWBY, they too had the same limitations of movement that he had. They, including Jaune were all in a half of a circle formation. Jaune noticed one thin, there was light shining above his friends, and he couldn't see beyond the half circle. His friends also were floating and next to each one of them was their weapon

Jaune was terrified. Questions ran through his head. What happened? Why were they here? What was the purpose of this? And most of all, who or what did this?

"I bet your wondering what happened and why you are here"

Jaune, startled , tried to talk but found out he couldn't.

"Don't worry, I'll tell soon but first let reveal your new friends"

Lights appeared completing the half circle formation, which Jaune was in to a full circle revealing the other half to be…robots?

" Huh?" he uttered. He then realized that he could speak now. He looked around at his friends and saw their mouths moving but couldn't hear anything from them.

" Since you can all hear me, I will take the pleasure of doing the first round of introductions, hunters and huntress's meet the robots!" The robots started to move in their own little spheres, Jaune was just plain confused.

"Ok here's how things are going to work, I'm going to release you to the ground and then we may talk."

Jaune and the others floated down to the ground and landed safely of the ground.

There was silence for a while, every one or thing was looking around, studying each other. The atmosphere was tense and cold, suddenly and weirdly; it was the robots that started to talk.

"Hey."

It was a simple word and had no particular tone or emotion in it. But Jaune and his friends felt threatened and all of them slowly reached for there weapons.

"Whoa, people! Just because he said word doesn't mean he's a threat!" said other robot that looked exactly like the other one that spoke originally. In fact, Jaune didn't actually get a good look at them until then.

One robot had a pill-shaped body with medium sized legs. The arms of the robot looked strong and tough. What scared Jaune the most was its face or what he assumed was it face for it had a skull and cross-bones on its head. It was a crude and comical drawing but it gave Jaune the shivers.

Jaune continued to study the robots, one was a little shorter then the skull face one and had a more cylinder body shape, it had what seemed to be riot shields on its shoulders and had slighter better looking legs. They arms still looked tough and strong.

He saw another one, it looked similar to the skull faced one, with the pill shaped body except this one had more a neck to it, the arms of it looked the bulkiest and the legs of it looked week.

He saw three that all looked the same except for the paint jobs, they all had a cylinder shade body with what it seemed no head, they were the shortest of all of the robots.

The final two looked fierce, they also had pill-shaped body but were taller, with stronger legs and stronger arms One was had a black paint job while the other had a grey one.

And had the same look: Beat-up, some even had bloodstains on them and they paint looked faded and scratched up.

"So…how about we introduced ourselves?" Said the one with the riot shields on his shoulders "I'll start, my names Caesar"

Caesar the motioned to the skull face one, it looked at them and simply said "Skullface".

_No surprise there _thought Jaune and his friends.

The other pilled shaped one said "Armstrong"

The three short ones looked around before saying each one of their names

"Deimos."

"Gravedigger."

"And Marine."

"Pleased to meet you, we're The Mini's" they all said in unison.

The last two looked straight at the humans and the black one said "I'm a Daywatch," and the grey one said "and I'm Nightwatch."

_How ironic_ thought Jaune as he said " My names Jaune."

"I'm Ruby" said Ruby as she attempted to smile.

" Names Yang" said Yang but instead making a joke or flashing a smile.

She didn't…do anything. She just stood there

"Blake" introduced Blake but it was not a calm demeanor, her voice was guarded and she was constantly looking at the robots with narrow eyes.

"I'm Weiss" said Weiss in a frustrated and, if you listened carefully, fear

" Lie Ren but just call me Ren." He too had not a calm tone but a tense one

" And I'm Nora!" Exclaimed Nora. She had her usual self, well kinda, though she was determined to keep everyone "Cheerful" she herself did seem a little out of character.

"Great, now that you all have been introduced, I will now explain what happened, where you are and all those other questions"

"I a different being altogether, I can travel through universes and interact with them, though I am not god, god is uhh busy and has been for a while"

" You see, We get bored and we'd love some entertainment every once and awhile so we decide to have contests and by "We" I mean me and the rest of my kind."

"What do you mean by contests!?" Asked Ruby, she had a bad feeling about where this was heading.

"I was just getting to that, the contests are basically death matches between people or things"

At that moment everyone froze. They looked around at each other and were thinking the same thing _does this mean we have to kill each other!?_

" Heeey, let me finish my sentence! I didn't mean that! Sure you will have to kill but not each other. "

The group relaxed a little bit

" You'll have to kill soulless and the brainless"

The group became confused.

" You see, when I said, friends when referring to the robots, I meant it, Team RWBY and JNPR…meet you new teammates, you guys are gonna live together for a while"

RWBY and JNPR turned to look at the robots, the robots looked straight back.

"You are going have to work together and survive for three months, earth time."

"Also you will encounter Grimm of Remnant and Living Dead of Terra Firma"

RWBY and JNPR tensed at the mention of Grimm but were confused about these "living dead"

Vice versa for the robots.

" Now I tell you where you are, your not on earth but a terraforming planet. The next day when you wake up, "here" could be over " there." The planet changes every twenty four earth hours, and it never repeats although it can become similar"

"And don't worry about food, water and ammunition or weapons, its here you just have to find them and they restock every twenty four hours so no worries"

" Well, I must go if I'm to get a good view, I'll turn on the lights when I leave and oh, I forgot the most important rule of them all. For every one of you that dies…a week will be reduced from the three month time period, I got some replacements for people or robot that dies so no worry. Now tah tah!"

The voice left and everything went black but only for a second the light slowly started to brighten.

* * *

Skullface was concerned. He had no weapons neither did his crew. He figured that the voice must've forgotten.

" Oh dear me, I must've forgotten about your weapons! I do apologize."

There we go

Skullface looked down at his hand and there appeared his trusty revolver, he looked around at his bots, The Mini's got there appropriate guns, hence their nicknames. Armstrong got his large rifle. Day and Nightwatch both got their machetes and blades, and Caesar got his assault rifle. They should probably head out and find the ammunition the voice was talking about.

"Listen, we should get moving, we need to always need to be moving" said Skullface.

Everyone turned to look him; _the humans had fear in there eyes" _processed Skullface.

" And why should we listen to you robot!?" asked Weiss coldly but also in a frightened way.

"Because we are only ones in hear that have ever been a war and this is war." Replied Skull Face.

The humans looked shocked

" And we know half of what of what we're up against and it appears that you know other half. Care to share?"

RWBY and JNPR thought for a moment and turned to each other. They nodded their heads. "Good" said Skullface

The human told Skullface and his crew about what the Grimm. They did their best to describe them and tried to tell them about their origins.

Skull and his crew nodded and paid attention to every single word they said. About and hour past by and Skull face got the sense they need to leave. Now.

"Alright, my fellow bots let move." He declared when he heard what he needed to hear. The rest of the bots came to his side and began to walk.

" Wait!" cried Jaune

They stopped and turned around, he and the rest of the human were following them. " We need to work together, remember?"

" Sure just keep up with us.

"Ok"

"Where are we headed anyway?" asked Yang

Skullface pointed at something far ahead. "There's a forest over there, If there is food and water and ammunition, that's where it would be. And in case we haven't noticed, we're in a tall grass field and that's very good for the zom-" he was cut off for he heard a growl. Then more followed _Damn, they're already here" _processed Skull face. " Everyone, get near me!" said Skullface with increased volume. Everybody rushed near him. His sensors could feel "them" running through the grass and could hear them growling and moaning for meat.

" Humans, you wanted to know what the living dead looks like.." said Armstrong

" Here's your chance" added Skullface as they came running at the group of humans and robots. RWBY and JNPR would never forget what happened next

**So what do you guys think? Please RnR and would you like to have the story written by Skullface's POV or Jaune's? Or both? Let me know!**

**See ya!**


End file.
